Kingdom Hearts 3D?
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: This is purely theory based. For now it is a oneshot, but if i get enough reviews I'll continue. This is what I envision Kingdom Hearts 3d to be from what we have seen so far.


**Darkmoon: …Never expected to be writing a fanfic at 1 A.M.. Actually, it may be two A.M., but the computer clock is stuck. It hasn't changed for days, and when it does go, it goes backwards… But anyways, this fanfic is based on theories I have heard about KH3D. I also added a couple of my own theories. Please note that none of this is to be taken as factual! It is all based on theory! Tell me if you want me to continue. Please don't mock my writing because this is how I fell it should be written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom hearts or its storyline. Who knows, if I'm right, then I won't the owner of this storyline either.**

~~this is a linebreak~~

Riku's POV

Sand.

I could feel it under me. I was lying on sand. My eyes slowly opened, and I took in my surrounding area.

_Destiny Islands?_

I shouldn't have been surprised. Master Yen Sid had added a special part of the Mark of Mastery exam. Sora and I were to enter and go through each other's memories and follow them.

Of course Sora's memories would begin on Destiny Islands. It was where we grew up.

But something was off.

I pushed myself to my feet and brushed the sand off my baggy blue pants with my black gloved hands.

Wait.

Baggy pants?

Gloved hands?

If I was supposed to be going through Sora's memories, shouldn't I be Sora?

And if I wasn't, then shouldn't I still be the same me? Not my younger self?

Maybe I wasn't. Maybe this is what was supposed to happen.

So why was Sora there on the beach ahead of me?

_This is really weird… I wonder what Sora is seeing in my own memory?_

"Sora!" I called out.

It may not have been the best choice, but I really didn't know what else to do.

The brunette slowly turned, and what he said surprised me.

"Huh? Riku? No, I'm not Sora, but I guess I look just like him now, huh?"

I blinked a few times.

This person that wasn't Sora… had a girl's voice.

And he/ she-whichever one it was- sounded just like Kairi.

I spoke slowly. "Who… who are you really? And why do you look like Sora?"

Not-Sora chuckled. "You said almost the same thing upon our first meeting, but instead of asking why I looked like Sora, You asked why I had a keyblade."

I frowned. We had met before? I couldn't even recall that conversation.

Then I remembered someone else who had taken Sora's full appearance. I summoned Way to Dawn to my hand.

"You're not Zexion, are you?"

Not-Sora shook their head. "No, and Zexion deserved to die after making you face all that."

I didn't dismiss Way to Dawn, but I gasped as Not-Sora said that.

"How… How do you know about that?"

Not-Sora frowned.

"You are Sora's friend are you not? And as such, isn't your heart connected to his?"

I hesitated.

"Yeah…?"

"Because of your connection to Sora, And also because of mine, I was able to experience that time in a nightmare… long ago…"

I stared at Not-Sora.

"Your connection… Who are you anyways?"

Not-Sora smiled sadly.

"Naminé said… That nobody would remember me if I made this choice…"

Not-Sora shook it off.

"My name is Xion. I was… created by Organization XIII to duplicate the powers of the keyblade."

I gasped.

_What? How?_

"Duplicate them?" I repeated.

Xion nodded sadly.

"Because of this… through Sora's nobody, Roxas, some of his erased memories began leaking into me. To Roxas, Axel, and Naminé, I appeared as another version of Kairi. After all, she was Sora's strongest memory."

What? Wait a second.

"_Was_ his strongest memory? What happened?"

Xion looked out at the ocean, and I followed her gaze.

"Even though Naminé restored Sora's memories, they're all jumbled up. There are even some that aren't even his. Like me."

I looked back at Xion, who was now sitting on the ground.

"Jumbled how?"

Xion thought about it.

"It's more crowded in Sora's heart than you may think. You already know that Roxas and I are residing in Sora's heart, but for some time, Kairi's heart was also here, and then there are two others who I cannot speak with even if I tried."

That brought me up short.

"Two others?"

She nodded.

"One is pure light, and I can't speak to him because he's asleep. The other one…"

She shuddered.

"The other one is of pure darkness, and I think he has something to do with this."

"Pure darkness?"

That didn't make sense.

Sora's heart was full of light. Why would he have a pure dark being in his heart?

Xion shook her head.

"I can't speak to him because his darkness repels me. He is also residing in the memories of the sleeping one."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Then, why don't we fix this?"

Xion looked up at me suddenly. "Huh?"

I smiled.

"I am supposed to try and experience Sora's memories anyway. I might as well help to fix them while I am here."

Xion looked at me for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah."

She stood up.

For the shortest second, I thought I saw Kairi standing there.

A younger, mirrored, black-haired Kairi with the cloak of the organization.

~~this is a line break~~

**Darkmoon: …3 hours to write this… I'm slow… I have to go to bed, so no special end comment…**


End file.
